Can You See Marina?
by popculturerebel
Summary: After watching the Gundam 00 movie, this popped in my head... What will become of the Gundam Meister and the Princess ever since peace has finally reached Earth? Will they still be able to understand each other and confess how they feel? I suck at summaries LOL


**Post-Movie**

_Ever since peace was finally achieved, the people of earth can now live in unity and solidarity, knowing that humanity is safe once and for all_

A.D. 2364, half a century since the disappearance of Setsuna F. Seiei, humanity has colonized the moon and the giant flower in space is now used as deep space station for intergalactic travel for all and The ELS now finally live in peace with humanity.

With earth and its inhabitants finally at peace, Marina Ismail, now 81 years of age, resides in a countryside in an undisclosed location. Everything about her history, like her marital status and bonds she made between many people have been left unanswered for the last 50 years.

The retired queen, now blind and of old age, quietly listens to the announcements made on TV and played the piano. While playing with the instrument, her senses tell her someone's coming and calling out her name; she immediately recognized the voice, the voice belonged to none other than the Gundam meister himself, Setsuna, now completely fused with ELS, causing his growth to completely freeze and fulfilling his promise to see her again.

He notified that it's been a long time since they last met, with Marina stating that she missed him so much as she starts crying. Being away from her for half a century, the meister held her hand and said that what they were both looking for was in fact the same and they were never wrong in the first place. The two embraced, now glad that they could finally understand each other.

After sharing a moment together inside the house she's in…

"Marina" he whispered to her ear

"Yes? What is it, Setsuna?" her tone has that rusky sound thanks to old age

"I want you to … come outside with me"

"As in … right now?"

"Yes, no need to worry, I'll help you"

The now immortal Setsuna escorted the former princess outside into the colorful field.

"Wow, I do love the fresh air" she muttered

"I do also"

"But why did you bring me out here?"

"Just wait and you will get your answer" he told her as he continued to escort her

"We're already outside, aren't we?" this time he didn't respond; they continued to walk until they reached the center of the field

The fresh air starts to slowly take speed as the breeze grew even stronger

**Author's note: ** At this part, the song playing is "Can you See Jane?" from the superhero film "Thor"

Then slowly, he covered her eyes with his hands, aware of the fact that she is blind

"Setsuna…" it took her by surprise "What are you doing?"

"Something … special" she was speechless for a moment

"Something special…?" she repeated what he said; he whispered "Yes" in her right ear.

While covering both her eyes, she caressed one of his hands, bringing back memories of their first meeting together; during their moment together, a rare, certain phenomenon started happening around the two.

After some time…

"I'll remove my hands now"

"But where's the so-called special thing you mentioned?"

"It already happened…"

"Huh really? But you didn't do anything…"

"I did"

She successfully managed to open her eyes for the first time in her life and is able to see the beauty of the fields…

"Oh my, I can see again!" as she gazes at the beautiful fields around them. "This is just a beautiful sight to see"

"Just like you…" as he held both her hands

"Thank you Setsuna-" she's surprised to see her hands no longer wrinkled

"S-S-Setsuna, am I young again?!" she find it hard to believe at first

"Believe it or not, yes you are" to further make her believe, he caressed her now once-again young, glossy hair

"Oh Setsuna, I am young again!" she is happy to be in her youth again "But why?"

"You see, ever since my disappearance 50 years ago, I started to realize something during that time"

"And what is that?"

"That I was right from the start"

"You were right about what?"

"That you're the only person that understands who I am as a person and one of the few people to feel my pain and wishes that I become a happy person for once in my life, whole-heartedly"

Those words touched her heart

"From the moment you were concerned for my well being to the day that I saved you from an assassination attempt, those days cemented the fact that both of understand each other, no matter what"

"S-S-Setsuna…" she's at a lost for words as she cried tears of joy, as he embraced her, happy to know that he found someone who actually cares for him, despite of all what they've gone through.

**~EPILOGUE~**

Couple of days after sharing a sweet moment together after reuniting, they grew even close and soon….

…They eventually tie the knot…

The couple stand in the center of the field, amidst a strong wind blowing

Setsuna in his youthful form despite his age and Marina now back in her youthful form as well, cherish the moment as their lives have entered a new chapter

"You're so beautiful in that gown"

"Thank you Setsuna" she blushed as this is the first time that he would say such things to her in her life.

"Marina…" he caressed her face, specifically her left cheek.

"I'm glad we met each other"

"Me too Setsuna, there's no other way to put it; us together, it became true"

"Marina Ismail, I love you…"

"I love you also, Setsuna F. Seiei…"

Now telling each other how they felt, they shared a passionate kiss as the breeze blew some of the flowers to the air…

**~SOME TIME LATER~**

Under the upgraded and winged ELS Quan[T], which is kneeling and had been assimilated by the flowers,

the Gundam Meister and the former Princess of Azadistan lie on the fields, completely naked as their clothes are scattered near them.

They gazed at each other; Setsuna with a simple smile as with Marina, though her eyes are becoming watery, overcome with emotion over the fact they're now together.

Holding hands then giving one final smooch on the lips, they hugged one another as they fell asleep on each other's arms.


End file.
